The ultimate prince Toa
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A dark evil force is in the royal fantasy universe and darkness will come. Drake will need some help, and he'll be recruited by the Scarlett warrior. He'll face some challenges and barriers but he'll manage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers this is Smoke with a new story starting my OC Drake. This story takes place after the prince Toa, I know I still need to finish that story. But I wanted to do this story. I don't own Sofia the first.**

It's a normal day in Dunwitty until Drake gets thrown and lands on fruit stand and crashes, the villagers run in terror from a giant troll. Most kids start their day with orange juice but for this kid he gets beaten by villains, monsters and dragons. But he was fighting a giant troll. "(Sighs) This day keeps getting better and better." said Drake.

The troll roars and Drake gets back up. Being the ultimate Toa and hero to the royal fantasy universe is hard work, but hey somebody's gotta do it. The troll charges at Drake but he dodges the troll's cub. The troll roars and charges at Drake. Drake dodges the attack and sees a splinter in the troll's hand.

"Oh I see." Drake thought. Drake runs towards the troll with his super speed and pulls the splinter out of the troll's hand.

The troll starts to get calm and looks at Drake and hugs him. "Thank you!" said the Troll.

"You're welcome!" Drake replied while being squished by the troll's arms. The troll drops Drake and walks away.

Drake is outside is far away of Dunwitty and resting near a river. He has his hoodie hanging from a tree. "Man that was one tough battle. I wish that troll would watch his step." said Drake.

"You have a point there kid." said a voice. Drake turns around and sees a woman wearing a skintight scarlet outfit that hugged her body in all the right places, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Drake asked getting off the stump he was sitting.

"My name is the Scarlett warrior." said Scarlett.

"That's great. I just want some alone time, so if you need a autograph all you need is a pen and paper." said Drake.

"That's not what I'm here for Drake." said Scarlett.

Drake's eyes widened when he hears that someone he met knows his name. "How odd you know my name?!" Drake exclaimed.

"I read your file and I've been watching you since you got to royal prep." said Scarlett.

"That's creepy." Drake replied.

"Well I know that you're the ultimate Toa, and you're perfect." said Scarlett.

"For what?" Drake asked.

"To be part of the Scarlett army." Scarlett replied.

"Look I'm flattered that you want me. But I'm already part of a team named the Justice Rangers." said Drake.

"I know, but Tahu should not know about this." said Scarlett.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go." said Drake grabbing his hoodie and form his swords into a hoverboard and flies away.

"He'll come around, they always do." said Scarlett.

When Drake gets back home, his parents greet him at the door. "Hey mom, hey dad." said Drake.

"So how was your day?" King Douglas asked.

"Let see just went Dunwitty and browse around the market." said Drake.

"Oh that must of been great day." Queen Valeria replied.

"Yeah it was." said Drake and walks to his room and lays on his bed and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later

Drake was still asleep in his bed until he hears a scream. Drake jolted out of bed and ran to the source of the scream and finds his dad laying on the floor covering his stab wound. "Medic, we need a medic!" Drake shouted.

Later on Ratchet has arrived in Adriera, and looks at King Douglas being hooked up to life support and other machines. While the Drake, Valeria, and Barbara are watching. Ratchet sighs and walks to the family. "I have some bad news. Your father is in a coma, but we manage to save his life." said Ratchet.

"Is there anything we can do?" Queen Valeria asked.

"All we can do is wait?" Ratchet replied.

Barbara looks over to her dad and started crying. "It's ok Barbara. Everything is gonna be ok." said Queen Valeria comforting her daughter.

"This is all my fault." said Drake.

"No it's not Drake, don't blame yourself." said his mother.

"I need to be alone." said Drake and walks away.

"Drake!" Barbara wanted to go after him but Ratchet stops her.

"Don't just let him be." said Ratchet.

Drake enters his room and sits at the foot of his bed and looks down. For the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do. But he will find the person who attacked his father and take him down.

**Ok that's the first chapter of my new story. Scarlett is owned by jakekovnov1. **

**So please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers here's the new chapter of the ultimate prince Toa.**

Scarlett, Bayonetta, Ryu, Korra, Tahu, Kopaka, Grimlock, and Swoop were in the basement of the Palace of Cinnibar playing poker and discussing Drake's membership.

"So, Tahu." Scarlett said, laying down a 3 of Diamonds. "My apprentices joined the Scarlett Army before they joined the Justice Rangers. Should Drake agree to join my team, this should balance us out in terms of our rivalry."

Tahu laid down a 5 of spades. "Hmm..."

"He sends information to you on my team, as my apprentices do to yours."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Scarlett said, slapping down her cards, revealing she had enough to take a full house and she grabbed the entire pot and dragged it to her. "Jackpot."

"Damn it!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"This sucks I'm down a lot of money." said Swoop.

"Hey she's good at poker." said Korra.

Drake got his powers by Mata nui, he controls the elements of the Toa. Fire, ice, water, stone, earth, air, light, electricity, Magnetism, Sonic sounds, plasma, gravity, plantlife, iron and telepathy, along with the mask powers of the Toa." said Tahu dealing cards.

"Now I can see why he's the ultimate Toa." said Bayonetta.

"Hey I found him first, so that means! Finder's keepers!" said Swoop.

"Drake is a powerful warrior, we can use people like him." said Ryu.

"Yeah, I like battling tough guys." said. Korra.

"He's ten and I don't want him joining your army." said Kopaka.

"So the Toa of ice has a heart." said Grimlock and fist pound Swoop.

"Finders keepers, eh? That didn't stop you from recruiting Sofia after I found her first!" Scarlett shouted, banging down her fists, sending poker chips flying.

"She's right. Hypocrite." Bayonetta said, shaking her head.

"Scaly little Brit." Kopaka said.

"What was that about Britain?!" Bayonetta shouted.

"Nothing!" Kopaka corrected himself.

Korra stood with her mouth open as she pointed her finger at Swoop. "Bull. That's bull. I-I know I'm the one who basically coined the phrase 'It's my business so you stay out of it,' but that? That is the worst case of hypocricy I've ever seen. He is going on our team and you are going to like it!" She shouted.

"Water tribe." Scarlett said, using Sokka's old quote.

"I wonder if Elsa won't mind if I stayed in her ice castle?" Kopaka muttered to himself and threw 5 dollars in the pot.

"Why don't you ask her?" Scarlett smirked.

"I hate it when you read my thoughts." said Kopaka. "But Scarlett has a point, she found Sofia first before we recruited her."

"Thank you." Scarlett replied.

"I need some air." Tahu leaves his seat and puts his cards down. "Swoop if you look at my cards you're dead."

"Damn it." said Swoop.

* * *

Tahu enters the mess hall and sits down, until Kratos sits down and started talking. "Why do you all follow Scarlett and respect her so much? Before she was the leader of her own alliance, she was a Justice Ranger. When we fought side by side, she was and still is today a completely ruthless psychopath."

"That is true, Tahu." Kratos said. "She is a psycho, more so to Bayonetta. But you know what, blame that on her old classmates. The years of psychological torture built her up and up and then, the murder of her father and the acquirement of his powers was the snap. The thing that cemented her as being a great fearless ruthless warrior for the rest of her days."

"Exactly. Why do you take orders from her?"

"Because, while she is a completely ruthless warrior on the battlefield, she is still just as much an innocent sweetheart as Sofia is in real life. She only wants what is best for the multiverse and will go to any lengths to keep it safe. She also hates killing as much as most of us do. She goes to great lengths as to hurt her opponents as much as she can without actually killing them."

"I see. You respect her humanism and sense of mercy." Tahu said. "Even if she always took 'psychopath' as a compliment."

Then Tahu's communicator rings he answers it and sees Ratchet. "Tahu, it's Ratchet! Come over to Adreria ASAP! It's about Drake's dad!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'm on my way!" said Tahu.

* * *

Meanwhile in Adreria Tahu, Kopaka, Grimlock and Swoop have reached the Kingdom and they see King Douglas in his bed on life support. "Who did this?" Swoop asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he's ok." said Drake. "But I'm guessing it's Cedric?"

"That guy? I doubt that!" said Grimlock.

"Yeah you're right. I found no trace of evidence except for your father's blood." said Kopaka.

"Will my daddy by ok?" Barbara asked while entering the room.

"Barbara, don't worry dad's gonna be fine." said Drake.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sure." said Drake. "Now go back sleep." Barbara leaves the room and Drakes sigh.

"Look kido, it's ok we're gonna help you get through this." said Kopaka,

"Yeah we got your back." said Swoop.

"Thanks guys." said Drake.

* * *

The next day Drake is at his locker getting ready to leave but Clio walks over to his locker. "I heard about your father, I want to let you that I'm here for you." said Clio.

"Thanks Clio." said Drake.

"So are you running the kingdom or something?" Clio asked.

"No too much responiblity for me being the ultimate prince Toa and king." said Drake.

"Well just call me if you need anything." Clio kissed Drake's cheek and walks away.

Drake watches Clio leaves and sighs heavily, but then he gets a text. Drake exits the school and flies to the location.

* * *

Some time later Drake has reached the location and looks around and sees nothing but trees. "Damn it, it must of been a prank." said Drake.

"It wasn't a prank, Drake." said a voice. Drake turns around and sees Scarlett.

"Look I already told you I'm not interested." said Drake.

"But hear me out, I spoke to Tahu he's ok with you joining the Scarlett army." said Scarlett.

"What did you do changed his mind your way?" Drake asked.

"No! Not like that I was playing poker with him, Kopaka, Grimlock, Swoop, Korra, Ryu and Bayonetta, we we're talking about your membership for the two teams." said Scarlett.

"I thought you said he didn't have to know?" Drake asked.

"The Justice Rangers and Scarlett army have alliance, I didn't want to keep secrets from both teams." said Scarlett.

"So you you ask my boss to use me? I'm not a lawnmower you know." said Drake.

"I know but I want to help you find the person who tried to kill your father." said Scarlett.

"Wait you know about that?!" Drake exclaimed. "Don't tell you have cameras in my home?"

"Thanks for spoiling the surprise. But I think your sister should help out too." said Scarlett.

"I don't wanna Barbara to get hurt or killed. I promised my dad to look after her if something bad happens to him or my mom." said Drake.

"I can train her, when time is right." said Scarlett.

"Well ok I'm in." said Drake.

"Perfect, come over to Cinnibar at 7pm tonight." said Scarlett.

* * *

3 hours later Drake has reached the palace of Cinnibar and enters the gate, he sees a lot of different warriors on the training ground. "Whoa they're like the Justice Rangers, but with different heroes." said Drake. Then he gets kicked in the back by Scorpion. "What the hell?"

"So you are the ultimate Toa? I heard many things about you." said Scorpion.

"You're Scorpion from Mortal kombat? So why are attacking me?" Drake asked.

"To see what your're made of?!" said Scorpion he was about to punchc Drake until a green laser hits Scorpion. Scorpion turns around and sees a robot with a raptor head on the chest, brown, and tan colour scheme. "I don't think so Scorpion!" He said.

"Back off Dinobot he's mine." said Scorpion.

Then a hand size fairy with pale skin, slender, white frosty up-do, icy blue eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back, wearing both cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal knickerbockers, and white undershirt flies to Drake's side. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think he broke my right side of my ribs." said Drake.

"Where is your honour Scorpion? You should show some respect." said Dinobot.

"I was greeting our new friend my way." said Scorpion.

"Your way means nothing!" Dinobot growled.

"Back away or I'll make you fossil." Scorpion threatened.

"No you back off or you'll be reunited with family and clan." Dinobot growled.

"You win this round Maximal, but watch yourself." said Scorpion and teleported away by flames.

"Thanks for saving." said Drake.

"It was nothing Scorpion has no sense of honour what so ever." said Dinobot.

"Well thanks Dinobot and you too um." said Drake but trying to learn the fairy's name.

"I'm Periwinkle by the way." said Periwinkle.

"Nice to meet you." said Drake and gets back up , but falls down. Dinobot helps Drake up and puts him by his side.

"We should get him healed." Periwinkle suggested.

"Agree, we should find Rapunzel." said Dinobot.

"Let's find her." said Periwinkle and they walk off to find Periwinkle.

**Well that's all she wrote, Drake befriends Dinobot from Beast wars and Periwinkle from secret of the wings, don't judge me I looked her up on the Disney wiki. So please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
